The Lupinrangers Goal
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Kairi trades himself to Zamigo to let their loved ones go


This is an alternate ending (kind of).

Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

"You really think your brother will want you after all of this?" The icy gangler asked.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, as long as he is safe," Kairi spat back.

"You were already a huge disappointment to him, now you've become a phantom thief, fighting the police at every turn."

Kairi stayed silent, dodging Zamigo's attacks.

"The yellow one's friend probably won't care that she's become a thief. And the blue one? She'll love him no matter what. But you are chasing something pointless."

"Shut up," Kairi shot at him.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Zamigo chuckled. "What do you plan to do if you even save everyone? You don't have skills for a good profession, you could barely make it through school, right? You'll have to keep stealing forever."

"At least I'm good at stealing," Kairi dodged another ice blast.

"Join me," Zamigo offered, "I'll let the three go, your friends and brother can live happily, and you can do what you are good at, steal and fight me for eternity."

"Why would I work for you? I'd rather just beat you," Kairi swung at the gangler.

"You'll soon find you don't have any other option. You can't win. I'm offering what you've been searching for. Trade one life for three." He knocked Kairi down and aimed his ice guns at his head.

Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow swung in, shooting at Zamigo.

"Just think about my offer. I could offer you a whole new life," Zamigo disappeared as the others helped Kairi up.

"What was that about?" Touma questioned.

"He's just spewing crap," Kairi winced at his wounds.

"Let's get you home," Umika decided.

The next day the four Patrangers entered the Bistro Jurer.

"So Umika, you mentioned working here to save up money, do you think you'll be heading back to school soon?" Sakuya questioned.

"I'll be here a bit longer I think," she replied without giving too much information.

"Touma could be working somewhere much nicer," Keiichiro bit into his food, "not that this place isn't nice, but his food is great."

Kairi sighed as he listened to them talking.

"What about you Kairi? What are your plans for the future?" Tsukasa asked.

Kairi rolled his eyes, "Haven't thought that far ahead."

"You have to have some kind of plan, right?" Keiichiro added.

"Maybe he just really likes it here?" Noel tried to quell their questioning.

"What is it with everyone's obsession with my future?" Kairi muttered before he headed out of the bistro for a break.

"Who will you even have if you defeat me and Dogranio?" Zamigo appeared in human form walking next to Kairi.

"If you aren't here for a fight, then leave me alone," Kairi growled.

"We can fight," he crunched a piece of ice, "but I thought I'd make a few more arguments for my offer."

Kairi rolled his eyes but leaned against the building he was next to and listened to Zamigo talk.

"Your Lupinranger friends are only with you for their own needs. They want their loved ones back. Do you really think they'll stay friends with you after they get their wish?"

Kairi stayed silent and started walking away. Zamigo followed, "Or your other friends, they don't know you're a thief do they? You really think they'll stand by you if they find out? You have no one consistent in your life. No one who wants you for you. Except me that is. Fighting you is so much fun."

"So what?"

"Don't all humans have a desire to be wanted?"

"Probably not as a play toy to fight," Kairi snapped.

"You must be considering it if you aren't even fighting me yet," Zamigo analyzed.

Kairi huffed and walked off, leaving Zamigo smirking.

Umika changed the sign to closed after the last customers left for the night. "Today is Shiho's birthday," she tried to smile but the other two noticed the sadness in her eyes. "We used to spend almost every day together, I can't believe it's been so long without her. When I get her back will things be the same between us?"

"I think you'll be fine," Touma assured. "I imagine things going back to normal. I'm not sure where I'll be but I'll be a chef somewhere and Aya and I can finally get married."

"I know I want to get him back but I'm not sure I want things to be back to the way they were," Kairi admitted.

"Well you were always fighting with him, right?" Umika wondered. "Maybe having this break apart from him will be good for your relationship?"

"Maybe," Kairi sighed.

"Did you two have a date set?" Umika questioned Touma about his engagement.

He thought for a moment before remembering, "We never set an official date planned but she mentioned one because it was her parent's anniversary." He was silent for a moment before adding, "I think it's next week actually."

Umika gave him a hug, "We'll have them back soon."

Kairi knew he had grown to care for his teammates and hated seeing them sad. He stood, knowing what he had to choose, and headed out of the bistro without a word.

"You've come to agree?" Zamigo smirked.

"Let everyone you've captured go, then I'll work for you," Kairi bartered.

Zamigo smiled and snapped his fingers, "Let's walk." He led Kairi down a familiar street before showing him his brother who was looking around confused. "Happy?"

"Fine."

Come morning Noel rushed into the Bistro Jurer, "We have a major problem."

The Patrangers followed him in, "What is so important that you had to interrupt us dealing with the people that appeared?"

"People that appeared?" Umika commented.

"It seems Lupin Red made a deal with Zamigo," Noel spoke not only to the Patrangers, but to the Lupinrangers as well.

Umika looked to Touma in worry remembering Kairi leaving the night before.

"Zamigo has released all of the people he captured," Noel finished.

"Where are they?" Touma asked quickly, not caring if the Patrangers get suspicious.

"We need to all get on the same page here," Noel looked at Touma and Umika. "_They_ are fine. We need to focus on Red or he's going to get killed. We can't do this alone."

Umika and Touma looked at each other before nodding to Noel. Umika went and turned the sign to closed before standing near Noel.

"What's going on?" Tsukasa looked at them all.

"You once had suspicions that we were the Lupinrangers," Touma spoke, "You were right."

"I knew it!" Keiichiro growled.

"That means Kairi is Red?" Sakuya questioned.

"Zamigo took our loved ones," Umika spoke. "We joined together to get them back."

"Loved ones?" Sakuya was confused.

"My fiancé," Touma informed, "her best friend, and his brother."

"He's been alone?" Keiichiro thought about Kairi.

"I knew he had some issues with his brother, but I thought his brother was still in his life," Tsukasa remembered one of their past conversations.

Noel gathered them back to the main topic, "Red made a deal with Zamigo. I have someone looking into it, but he's in trouble."

As if on cue, Kogure appeared behind them, "He gave himself up so he belongs to Zamigo now. At least until one of them kills the other." He held out the red dial fighter and Kairi's VS Changer. "He wouldn't tell me much, but he gave me this back."

Keiichiro raised an eyebrow in confusion of the mystery man but stayed silent.

"Why would he do that?" Umika looked at Touma in shock and confusion. He just shook his head in response.

"You'll have to beat Zamigo if you want to get Kairi back," Kogure assessed.

"What about the people Zamigo had captured?" Tsukasa remembered.

"They can wait can't they?" Sakuya wondered.

"Well, we need to talk to them anyway," Tsukasa answered, "but would we be able to get clues about where to find Zamigo by talking to them?"

"Should we tell Kairi's brother that he's missing?" Umika added.

"He definitely made things complicated," Noel decided.

Touma stared down at the table the patrangers were sitting at, "Red probably doesn't expect us to come after him. We grew to care for each other, but our mission was no matter who goes down, we'll fight to get them back. He got them back."

A few tears dripped down Umika's face, "Doesn't he know how we feel by now?"

Touma put his hand on her head softly, "We'll get him back somehow."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kairi felt himself falling, consciousness slipping from his mind. He saw glimpses of red flash before him until he saw Lupin Red's helmet straight ahead of him. He thought he felt a pull on his arm before everything faded black.

When he woke up he found himself in a white room, hooked up to tubes, the only sound being a beeping of a heart monitor. He noticed a help button nearby and pressed it, hoping to get some kind of information.

A nurse quickly appeared, "I'll tell your friends you are awake."

Touma, Umika, and Noel entered a few minutes later.

"How are you feeling?" Noel wondered.

"How could you do something like that!?" Umika whined a bit too loudly.

Kairi just stared at them all in confusion until Touma gave a small smile, "You saved them, and then we saved you."

"We had some help," Noel admitted, "but I put a block on your files, so even if they wanted to arrest you, they have no proof of anything."

"Everyone is more worried about you than mad," Umika assured.

"I still don't understand," Kairi whispered.

"We're our own family," Touma sighed, "You can't get rid of us that easily."

A couple happy tears slid down Kairi's face, "I don't remember what happened, I was fighting then I saw Red, I think? It feels real, but everything was fading."

"Yes, about that, we had more than just the Patrangers helping," Noel informed, "I'm not sure you'd approve of your replacements identity though."

Kairi looked confused once more before Noel opened the door again. Kairi's brother entered and gave him a worried smile. "Why would you be so reckless?"

Kairi started crying as his brother came closer and hugged him.

"Oh, one last thing," Noel mentioned after a few moments, "I've heard a certain foreign company has placed The Bistro Jurer's ownership in the names of Kairi, Umika, and Touma."

"And we've hired a few new workers," Umika smiled. "If you want to stay, that is."

"Really?"

"Umika and Shiho are going to get an apartment nearby, Aya and I will be getting a house, leaving upstairs to you, if you want it," Touma offered.

"I'll be cleaning the house back up, if you ever want to come home," Shori spoke.

"How long have I been out?" Kairi wondered, shocked at all of the plans they made.

"Don't worry, but as soon as you are out of here, we're getting the whole group together to have a party," Noel smirked. "I know Keiichiro wants to have a nice long talk."

"We've made sure he's not going to kill you," Umika laughed.

"Dogranio is still out there though, so if you want to join the fight, I'm sure the rest of the Patrangers would appreciate the help."

"We're going to help too," Touma admitted, "but with the extra hands around the bistro we won't have to keep kicking customers out."

Kairi nodded before yawning.

"You probably need some more rest," Shori noticed, "I'll be here when you wake up again."

Kairi smiled sleepily, happy that they finally reached their goal.


End file.
